KyleTay - Love is Magic
by Princess Taylor
Summary: I was the new girl in Galaxy Hills and I bumped into & met a redhead boy, naming Kyle, but when our eyes caught a glimpse of each other, we absolutely fell in love. KyleTay (OF COURSE) and OCs are included. IDO (I don't own) FBCC.


**How Our Love Began**

Kyle was walking alone, one day, blushing red on his soft, freckled cheeks... Kyle went home, gone upstairs, took off his shoes, sat on his bed and thought about how to find someone to love. Kyle thought & thought & thought... But he just couldn't think of anyone. Then, one day, one pink girl which was MOI (Taylor) walked with all of my pink objects. I felt pretty nervous about moving here 'cause I am the new girl in town... Then Kyle went out for another walk. Then accidently we bumped into each other.

"Oh, I am so sorry... let me help you there..." the boy said. With my very little, soft voice, I responded to his apology. "Oh, it's alright. Tha-thaaaaaaaaaank y-yoooou..." I stammered.

My words & thoughts were trailed off at the first second I saw Kyle, when my eyes told me to look at the person with the soft, British voice that greeted me... My heart was beating with love so fast, it's beating thousands of times in under 15 seconds (if that were possible). Kyle, blushing red & me, blushing pink when we saw each others' eyes...

" Oh! Where are my matters? Welcome to the town. My name is Kyle, Kyle the Conjurer. My real last name is Bloodsworth Thomason. I happen to be a wizard. And I say, you look very pretty in pink..." Kyle said politely. I giggled softly and blushed pink.

" Oh, I am Taylor S. Well, just Taylor. I...am...well...talented, unique, & pink, that's how I describe myself. Also I am new in town & I need someone to show me around. Would like to show me around the town, Kyle?" I asked.

"It will be my honor. But first, let me handle this PINK luggage," Kyle offered. "Thank you," I said.

Kyle took out his wand and made my luggage disappear & told me after the grand tour around the city that we can make my luggage appear again. Kyle's hand was close to mine. My heart was pounding when he put his fingers between mine. Then our fingers were connected showing us holding hands. Then two boys, one in purple & green also the other one in black, yellow, & orange...with pink & blue beverages called a Frosty Freezey Freeze.

"Hi, Kyle!" one of the crusaders said. "Hey, Kyle," the younger companion chimed. "Whoa, who is the pink lady?" the one with the purple mask asked. "Fanboy, Chum Chum, I will like for you two to meet Taylor," Kyle said.

"Well, hello Taylor!" Fanboy cheered. "Nice to meet you, Taylor!" Chum Chum said. "Why, thank you, Fanboy & Chum Chum, is it?" I said softly.  
The 3 boys blushed all red when they looked at me. I blushed pink. "By the way, Kyle was going to show me around the town. Would you two boys like to join?" I offered. "Sure!" Fanboy and Chum Chum cheered.

"Good. Come on, let's go..." Kyle said. All four of us were walking around the city... until a peculiar, German boy appeared when pink magic was floating all around. "Well hello, fancy meeting you here...," he said. Then he gasped. "...and who is this charming & PINK young lady?" the silver haired boy purred to me. "Sigmund, this is Taylor," Kyle said happily.

"H ~ Hello, Sigmund," I said nervously. "Hmm... New girl in town who's nervous, no?" Sigmund asked. "Uh... well... I am pretty nervous," I giggled shyly. "Oh, pretty is right," Kyle purred. Then ALL 4 boys were looking at me blushing red, while I was blushing pink. Then we were all walking when I met 5 nice girls, Yo, Francine, Nancy, Lupe, Peppy, & Marsha. The 6 girls were so nice! "You know, I already feel welcome. Thank you, all of you!" I cheered. "Yay!" everyone else cheered. Then, all 10 of us were walking while Kyle & I were secretly holding hands without the rest of the kids noticing. Then Kyle & I breifly looked at each other while blushing. Then we were all friends.

**The First Kiss**

Kyle invited me over to house tonight & it was 8:00p.m. Time to see Kyle... my British wizzy...(it's a nickname that I made up for him). I knocked on his door, blushing pink, then the door creaked open, until I saw Kyle's freckled face & golden, honey, topaz eyes. Kyle said in his British voice: "Hello, Taylor."

"Hello, Kyle," I said softly. "Please come in, Taylor," Kyle said. "Oh, thank you," I said. Kyle let me in and we both sat on his couch. I looked around his house in absolute awe. "Wow, Kyle... This is a beautiful apartment. And that self portrait of you is absolutely amazing," I said.  
"Why, thank you," Kyle said proudly.

Then Kyle and I with us blushing pink & red. I was REALLY in love with Kyle...I dunno how he does it when he just one boy that is a wizard to do it even though he didn't use his magic. Kyle is...Extrodinary.

Then the night sky, glittering & sparkling with stars in the sky. My heart felt like a drum beating "BOOM!"... Then Kyle looked at me & we were still blushing. "Taylor..." the redhead said. "Yes, Kyle...?" I asked. "I was just curious, but, have you ever been on a date?" Kyle asked. I nodded my head slowly. "No...in my old town, I was a lonely girl," I said sadly, yet softly. "Oh...don't worry. Atleast there is people who are your friends now," Kyle said. Kyle embraced me in a friendly hug. I smiled and hugged him back. "Thank you, Kyle," I said. "Your welcome, Taylor," Kyle said.

Then we looked at each others' eyes gazing of honey & chocolate colors that made us hypnotized by love... Then our faces were close & also our lips... waiting for someone else's to be kissed... We came close slowly... & it happened. Our lips touch together, connected, soft as a feather. Kyle's lips were so soft & tender that I just can't help it... then the sound of our lips disconnected was in action, then we did an Eskimo Kiss, looking at each other smiling. Then, we kissed again. It was the best night of my life...

"Taylor, I know we've known each other for a long time now & I just knew this is an opportunity for you," Kyle said. "An oppurtunity of what Kyle?" I asked politely. "For you to be my girlfriend, Taylor. Would you please?" Kyle asked hopefully. I gasped softly in happiness and joy, plus love. My heart was sweeling up with love, also. "Yes, K-Kyle. I will love that...no more being lonely," I said. "You are a lonely person, too? Me, too. And I guess we'll leave those sad, lonely moments, right?" Kyle giggled. "Yes," I giggled, also.

Kyle: Taylor, I love you and I'll love you...forever.

I was amazed by those breath-taking words.

Taylor: I love you and I'll love you too, Kyle...forever.

You know, I...I love Kyle the Conjurer...forever, I will...

**Valentine Universes**

Kyle & I were getting ready for Valentine's Day. Kyle was finished so he helped me out, too. After we were finished with the decorations, we sat on our couch with me, laying my head on Kyle's shoulder & Kyle wrapped his arm around me while I was gripping his black cape. The lights in the room were a romantic dim.

"You're my Valentine... are you, Taylor?" Kyle asked gently. I looked up at him and I snuggled against him. "Yes; and you're my Valentine, too, Kyle," I said. We looked at each other with our eyes were gazing of love, then we closed our eyes slowly when kissed softly on the lips.

The next day, it was Valentine's Day! Kyle & I were blushing with our arms behind our backs with presents. I gave Kyle a book that I made about how much I love him...and Kyle gave me a little bouquet of pink water lilies, & a little pink heart shaped box of heart shaped chocolates...  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Taylor," Kyle said gently. "Happy Valentine's Day, Kyle," I said softly.

We were both happy, then we kissed, and hugged each other. Kyle & I were talking until someone was knocking on the door. Kyle and I came over to the door and opened it until we saw our friends. "SURPRISE! Happy Valentine's Day," everyone cheered.

Kyle & I both gasped in excitement... then we were having a little party... Kyle & I were just having fun with our friends... Fanboy & Chum Chum were laughing alot & so did the rest of us... Kyle & I secretly snooped away when we were in our closet. Then we were making out...We said in our softest voices: "I love you, Taylor," Kyle said. "I love you too, Kyle," I said.

Then we continued making out... later on we came out of the closet to continue partying even when nobody noticed that we were gone... 5 hours later, it was time for everyone to go home, everyone said "bye" & "goodnight" until Kyle & I were alone at last in our living room with lights down in a romantic dim.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Taylor," Kyle said. "Happy Valentine's Day, Kyle," I said. We kissed softly & hugged. I exited his house as I was going home. After I left the door, Kyle wanted to conjure up something that will make our relationship bigger. He went up to his room, working on his surprise gift for me.

**A Beautiful Proposal**

The fun vacation was about to begin...SPRING BREAK! Everyone was really excited. Especially Kyle & I. "I cannot wait, Kyle," I said to him. "Yes, I cannot wait either," said the British wizard.

Then, we heard the 'tick tock' of the clock boom like thunder clouds or giant footsteps.

Then we heard the bell. It was offically Spring Break. Everyone raced out the door.

"YAY, SPRING BREAK!" everyone yelled in joy. Kyle conjured up his broom stick & both of us were flying on it.

We then reached Kyle's house. And about the surprise gift, he wanted to present to me...then we entered his apartment.

"Taylor?" Kyle asked. "Hmm?" I asked. "You know that we've been boyfriend & girlfriend for a long time, but..."

Kyle conjured up a small pink heart-shaped box he then kneeled down & opened it. I gasped as I saw a beautiful golden ring with a shiny pink heart crystal on the middle.

"Taylor, will you marry me?" Kyle asked. I began to have tiny tears in my eyes, but they didn't roll down. "Yes! Yes, I will marry you, Kyle," I said.

Kyle took the ring out of the box & gently placed it on my finger. He stood up, kissed & hugged me. I began to sob in joy & happiness.

Kyle had tears in his eyes, too, but they remained stationary. "Kyle, I love you," I said. "I love you, too, Taylor, love," said Kyle sweetly. I smiled.

"But when are we getting married?" I asked. "We'll get married next month," said Kyle. "I think we should, too," I said. "But how should we tell the others?"

"We'll tell them in the right time," said Kyle. I nodded my head to confirm Kyle.

Then we heard a knock on the door. Kyle went over to the door & opened it. It was Fanboy & Chum Chum. "Hey, Kyle & Taylor," said Fanboy.

"Oh...hello, Fanboy & Chum Chum. Uh...what're you doing here?" asked Kyle. "We were just wondering if you want to come with us for Spring Break," said Fanboy. "Where?" said Kyle.

"To 'Super Duper Adventure Universe'. There's a resort there & we have, like, 10 tickets from winning that contest from last month. They last until the end of the year," said Fanboy. "Oz said that he would take us. Timothy, Nora, Francine, Yo, & Sigmund said that they would come," said Chum Chum.

Kyle & I thought for a second. "Sure, we would love to," we both said in unison. "Awesome. Oz said that you need to get ready until 5:00 because he said that it's 6 hours away from Galaxy Hills," said Chum Chum.

"Oh, yay! I love long car trips," I said. "Me, too," said Kyle. We checked the clock & the time was 2:30. "Okay," I said. Then Fanboy & Chum Chum spotted my ring. "Ooh, pretty ring, Taylor," said Fanboy. "Yeah, it's so shiny, that you could see yourself in it," said Chum Chum.

"Oh, uh...thank you," I said. "We'll see you then," said Kyle. "Okay, bye," said Fanboy & Chum Chum as they left the room.

Kyle & I looked at each other. "This is going to be amazing," I said. "Mm-hmm. We should start packing," said Kyle.

"Yeah, can you drop me off home so I could pack, please?" I asked Kyle. "No problem, love," Kyle said happily.

We went outside & Kyle conjured his broom stick. We flew until we reached my house. "Thank you, Kyle. I'll see you later," I said. "Alright, love," said Kyle. Hew flew back to his house to pack up for the trip.


End file.
